Diriku yang Sebenarnya
by Din-din.Hasan
Summary: Menceritakan kehidupan dua gadis berwajah sama namun memiliki nasib yang berbeda. Mereka bagaikan langit dan bumi. Tapi, bagaimana jika takdir mempertemukan mereka? Bad Summary. Please, RnR. But Don't Flame. Multipair Sakura-harem. Insp:DramKor.
1. Chapter 1, Siapakah aku?

**Diriku yang Sebenarnya  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1  
**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Indonesian**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, dll.**

 **(Maaf jika tidak sesuai karena saya tidak terlalu bisa nentuin genre)  
**

 **Cast : Sakura H., and other (Belum Muncul).  
**

 **.**

 **Semua karakter yang ada disini milik MK.**

 **Saya cuma minjem bentar.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, CERITA ABAL, GAJE, NGEBOSENIN, TYPOS, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hai... hai... ketemu lagi dengan author yang satu ini. Saya membawa cerita baru (Readers: Lagi thor? Yang lain gimana?) Gomen-gomen lagi ada ide. Lagi pula author sudah bosan dengan cerita yang lain. Sebenarnya sih karena yang reviews sedikit jadi author malas yang mau lanjutin, karena semua tergantung para readers. Jadi, jika anda menginginkan fic saya lanjut, silahkan reviews, saya tunggu. Arigatou ^_^.**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING ^_^ .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Sakura."

Itulah namaku.

Kalian tahukan bunga sakura? Bunga cantik yang memiliki mahkota bunga berwarna _pink_. Sebab itu _kaasan_ dan _tousan_ memberikanku nama Sakura karena...

"Sakura- _chan_... Hah... Hah... Hah... Langkahmu terlalu cepat."

...aku memiliki rambut berwarna _pink_ dengan mata _emerald_ ku.

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu. Tada."aku mulai melihatnya tersenyum lebar lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya.

" _Baka_... Singkirkan itu. Hachim..."aku memegangi hidungku yang mulai bersin-bersin dibuatnya. Dengan wajah galak aku menatap si pelaku yang telah membuatku menjadi seperti ini. Namun, dia malah menunjukkan wajah bingungnya. Dasar, _baka_. "Kau kan tahu aku tak suka benda berbulu."lanjutku mulai menjelaskan agar dia cepat-cepat menyingkirkan benda itu di hadapanku.

"Heh..."dia mulai terkejut. "Tapi inikan lucu?"tanyanya dengan polosnya. Hah, dia benar-benar.

"Kubilang singkirkan. Hachim... Kau ingin membuatku terus bersin seperti ini. Hachim."sentakku kepadanya agar dia mau cepat-cepat menyingkirkannya. "Hah, kau benar-benar."aku mulai kehilangan kesabaran lalu mengambil benda tersebut dari tangannya dan melemparnya jauh-jauh agar tak terlihat lagi di hadapanku.

"Ta-ta-tapi semua wanita menyukai itu Sakura- _chan_. Sebuah boneka."benda yang telah aku buang barusan adalah sebuah boneka berbentuk anjing.

"Kau tahu dari siapa hah? Nyatanya aku tak suka. Sudahlah, aku harus bergegas pergi."

Dan aku mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Zakura."

Itulah namaku.

Kalian tahukan bunga zakura? Zakura merupakan bunga sakura yang memiliki kelopak bunga berwarna hijau. Indah bukan? Itulah nama pemberian kedua orang tuaku, kata _obasan_. Ya, kata _obasan_ karena selama ini aku hidup sebatang kara tanpa adanya orang tua dan hanya ada _obasan_ yang selama ini menjagaku di panti asuhan. Menurutku nama itu sangat cocok untukku karena...

"Zakura...Hah, kau membuatku sangat kesal. Cepat lap sepatuku yang telah kau kotori itu."

...aku memiliki mata _emerald_ dengan rambut berwarna _pink_.

"Cepat, atau aku mempunyai hadiah spesial untukmu."aku mulai melihatnya tersenyum lebar ke arahku lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya.

"Hahahahaha."tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa dari beberapa orang yang berada di depanku, sebuah tawa kemenangan. Aku mulai melihat wajah mereka satu-persatu yang begitu puas telah mengerjaiku.

"Huek... Ini bau siapa? Telur busuk."ucap salah seorang dari mereka dan yang lain hanya bisa terus tertawa. Lalu dia mulai menutup hidungnya. Itulah hadiah yang mereka berikan padaku, melempariku dengan telur busuk.

"Apa yang telah kuperbuat kepada kalian hah?"tanyaku penuh dengan emosi. Benci, takut, marah, sedih semua campur aduk menjadi satu di sana. Bahkan aku terlalu terlihat menyedihkan untuk bisa marah karena yang sebenarnya bisa kulakukan hanyalah menangis.

"Hua... Ternyata kau mulai berani dengan kami hah?"inilah sang ketua, orang yang tak sengaja sepatunya kotor karena es krim yang kubawa. Tapi, bukankah dia sendiri yang melakukan hal tersebut dan seakan-akan akulah yang salah. Dia yang menyuruhku untuk membeli es krim lalu dia sendiri yang menyenggolku sampai membuat es krim tersebut jatuh ke sepatunya.

"..."tak ada jawaban dariku. Aku hanya tak ingin menambah masalah lagi karena selalu aku nantinya yang akan salah.

Dan mereka mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkanku sendirian.

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hahahaha... gaje sekali. Oh iya, jika readers berkenan meninggalkan jejak, silahkan saja ke kolom komentar. Saya tunggu ^_^.  
**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading everyone. Review Review! The more Reviews I get the more determined I feel to update!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2, Kehidupan yang Berbeda

**Diriku yang Sebenarnya  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2  
**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Indonesian**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, dll.**

 **(Maaf jika tidak sesuai karena saya tidak terlalu bisa nentuin genre)  
**

 **Cast : Sakura H., Naruto U., Ino Y., Hinata H., Sasuke U., Karin., Shion., Konan and other (Belum Muncul).  
**

 **.**

 **Semua karakter yang ada di sini milik MK.**

 **Saya cuma minjem bentar.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, CERITA ABAL, GAJE, NGEBOSENIN, TYPOS, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hai... hai... ketemu lagi dengan author yang satu ini. Gomen waktu itu saya melakukan kesalahan, cerita ini terinspirasi dari drama korea yang saya tonton tapi gak sama-sama banget cuma cerita dasarnya aja. S** **aya akan membalas reviews para readers sekalian, makasih udah menyempatkan mereview ^.^ .  
**

 **KET: KALIMAT YG DI BOLD SERTA DIBERI TANDA KURUNG ADALAH BALASAN DARI SAYA**

 **hn chapter 1** : for next chap, kalo ini terinspirasi dari drama korea harusnya cantumin biar ga dikira plagiat. **(Iya, makasih sarannya senpai :D)** Lanjut. **(Iya)**

 **Nell Neverlookback chapter 1** : pendek. apa karena baru chapter 1? **(Benar, dan baru chapter 2 juga :D)** ini kayak drama korea yang pernah ane tonton tapi ane lupa judulnya. pasti ntar tukaran tempatkan sakura ama zakura. **(Iya senpai, semua cerita orang kembar pasti ujung-ujungnya ketemu terus tukaran tempat. Makasih udah mau review.)**

 **Seiyura Uchiha chapter 1** : Hai Senpai! Ketemu lagi nih! **(Iya nih.)** Masih ingat aku gak? **(Ingat, Khansa-san kan?)** Wkwkwk! **(Malah ketawa :P)** #IniAnakKenapaNongol? #Ditendang **(Tahu aja apa yang kupikirkan #NendangYura)** Senpai, jadi ceritanya Sakura ini gadisnya disukain banyak orang, Nah, kalo Zakura itu dibenci semua orang. Betul gak senpai? **(Benar (y) )** Udah, itu aja. Ditunggu chapter selanjutnya ya senpai! **(OKe)** \- Seiyura -

 **Dinda chapter 1** : Wahh.. Awalnya agak bingung antara sakura ama zakura.. Tapi ceritanya bagus.. **(Makasih :D)** Btw senpai yg jahat ama zakura itu siapa ya? **(Di chap ini akan ketauan :D)** Lanjutin dong senpai/ puppy eye no jutsu.. **(Tolong gak kuat, jadi kulanjutin deh #plaaaak)**

 **Hercule Poirot12 chapter 1 :** Ngajak berantem ya ente gan : **(Ngak *Gelenggelengkepala)**

 **rischa7x chapter 1** : ini kayak school 2015 ya :v **(Iya)**

 **BlackHead394 chapter 1** : next **(Iya)**

 **Yosh, udah di balas semua reviewsnya sekarang waktunya...**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING ^_^ .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Angin mulai bertiup sepoi-sepoi membuat rambut merah muda sebahuku berayun-ayun diterpanya. Mata _emarald_ ku terus tertuju menatap ke arah langit biru seakan terpesona olehnya. Tubuhku kusandarkan ke pagar pembatas dengan bertumpu pada kedua tanganku.

"Kau di sini lagi? Ck, sungguh merepotkan."

"Diamlah. Bukannya kau yang berisik. Lagi pula siapa dirimu yang berani-beraninya berbicara kepadaku?"aku mulai pergi dengan angkuhnya. Lagi pula aku ke sini hanya untuk menghirup udara segar, di atap sekolah.

 ** _Tap._**

 ** _Tap._**

 ** _Tap._**

Aku mulai menuruni tangga lalu pergi ke perpustakaan. Tempat dimana aku biasa menghabiskan jam istirahatku setelah makan di kantin bersama teman-teman, ada Ino Yamanaka dan Hinata Hyuuga. Mereka adalah dua temanku yang bisa dibilang dekat. Ino si cerewet dan Hinata si pendiam sedangkan aku si angkuh, perpaduan yang sungguh pas untuk bisa menjadi sahabat. Bukankah dengan begitu kita bisa saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

"Sakura- _chan,_ sudah kuduga kau akan ke sini."ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba menyambutku di depan pintu masuk perpustakaan. Dia tengah tersenyum lebar ke arahku dengan kedua matanya yang berbinar-binar.

"Kau selalu saja."kataku diakhiri senyuman kecil, lebih terlihat seperti senyuman meremehkan.

"Hehehe... Karena Naruto akan selalu bersamamu."

Dia, Si _Baka_ berambut kuning yang selalu saja mengatakan hal-hal seperti aku akan selalu bersamamu, akan selalu di sampingmu, dan selalu-selalu yang lain. Dia benar-benar seseorang yang tak bisa diandalkan dengan sikapnya yang ceroboh, terlalu jujur, dan yang terpenting _baka._ Walau seperti itu, dia adalah teman masa kecilku jadi aku sudah terlalu biasa dengan sikapnya ini yang super duper mengganggu. Namanya Naruto Namikaze pria yang memiliki mata terindah yang pernah kulihat, _blue sky._

"Ya...ya...ya... Selalu bersamaku."ucapku sembari melangkah masuk ke perpustakaan lalu membaca buku yang menurutku menarik sembari duduk di salah satu kursi diikuti Naruto yang duduk di hadapanku.

" _Ne,_ _ne,_ Sakura _-chan._ Kenapa kau suka sekali belajar? Padahal nilaimu sudah sangat bagus."dia bahkan selalu menggangguku walau aku telah mengusirnya tapi tetap saja tak mempan, dia kan _baka._

"Jadi, karena nilaimu yang sangat hancur. Mulai sekarang kau yang harus rajin belajar."ucapku sembari mendelik tajam ke arahnya, mengganti atensiku sekilas lalu memulai membaca buku lagi.

"Hehehe... Kalau begitu kau boleh lanjut membaca."

 ** _Tet..._**

Bunyi itu menandakan...

"Tidak... Pelajaran telah dimulai."

...yah, jam pelajaran akan berlangsung lagi.

Membuatku melangkah pergi diikuti Naruto yang masih saja terus berbicara.

 ** _Tap._**

 ** _Tap._**

 ** _Tap._**

" _Tadaima._ "ucapku ketika melihat _kaasan_ yang berada di ruang tengah sembari meminum teh hangatnya dan menonton acara tv yang pastinya kalau bukan gosip ya soal kecantikan. Dasar, ibu-ibu zaman sekarang.

" _Okaeri_ Sakura- _chan._ Kau tidak ingin memeluk _kaasan_ mu ini."ucap _kaasan_ dengan wajah serta suaranya yang dibuat-buat semanja mungkin.

"Menjijikkan."aku mulai menjulurkan lidahku lalu pergi ke arah kamarku di lantai atas.

"Dasar, setelah ini kau ganti baju yang rapi. _Tousan_ ingin kau menjemput seseorang di bandara."teriak _kaasan_ membuatku berhenti menaiki tangga lalu menoleh menatapnya.

"Heh, kenapa aku?"tanyaku protes. Teman bisnis atau siapa? Kenapa tidak _tousan_ saja yang menjemputnya atau minta tolong _kaasan_ jangan aku.

"Terserah kau saja, yang terpenting _kaasan_ telah menyampaikannya kepadamu. Jika _tousan_ mu nanti mar..."

"Baiklah...baiklah aku mengerti."ucapku memotong ucapan _kaasan_ karena aku terlalu hapal apa yang akan dikatakannya. Bahkan _kaasan_ akan terus berbicara sampai aku setuju nantinya, jadi lebih baik kuhentikan sekarang daripada telingaku menjadi panas.

"Dasar."dengus _kaasan_ yang masih bisa kudengar. _Kaasan-kaasan,_ tapi walaupun sikap _kaasan_ seperti itu, aku tetap menyayanginya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hah. Sudah kuduga akan begini jadinya."ucapku frustasi ketika telah berjam-jam aku menunggu dengan mengangkat sebuah tulisan yang supir ayahku telah siapkan, tapi orang yang di nanti-nanti malah belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Ingin rasanya aku berteriak di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang di depanku agar aku cepat menemukan orang tersebut lalu beranjak pulang.

Setetes... Dua tetes... Tiga tetes... Bertetes-tetes air keringat telah keluar dari keningku. Benar-benar aku sudah tak tahan. Aku mulai mengambil botol air mineral di dalam tas gendong yang kubawa. Bahkan tak terasa aku sudah menghabiskan beberapa botol.

Saat aku meneguk isi botol ini, tiba-tiba saja mataku tertuju pada sesosok lelaki berpostur tinggi dengan menggunakan kaca mata hitam serta membawa kopernya, tentu saja.

'Tidak mungkin dia."pikirku, lalu aku mulai menaruh botol air mineral kembali ke dalam tas. Aku mulai mengalihkan atensiku kepada orang lain. Lagi pula jika memang benar ini rekan bisnis _tousan_ dia akan terlihat seperti bapak-bapak dengan tubuh sedikit gendut dan jas rapi yang ia kenakan.

"Ini, milikmu."

"Iya."jawabku singkat lalu mulai menoleh ke asal suara untuk bisa menatap seseorang yang berkata kepadaku. Hah, diakan yang tadi...

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

.

* * *

Angin sepoi-sepoi mulai tertiup, membuat rambut sebahuku berayun-ayun diterpanya. Sekarang mata _emerald_ ku sedang fokus menatap langit biru. Terdiam sembari menikmati damainya hidup.

"Zakura."

"Iya."aku mulai mengalihkan pandanganku kepada seseorang.

"Kau antarkan pesanan ini."suruhnya kepadaku sembari menyerahkan sebuah kotak untukku bawa. Dia, Shizune _-san,_ anak dari pemilik kedai ramen yang tak begitu besar ini. Dia salah satu orang yang baik kepadaku.

"Baik."ucapku sembari mengambil kotak tersebut darinya lalu bergegas mengendarai sepeda ontel yang biasa kugunakan saat mengantar pesanan.

Terus mengayuh... Mengayuh... Karena hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantu meringankan biaya hidupku di panti asuhan.

Peluh telah bercucuran di keningku, membuatku berhenti sejenak tepat di bawah pohon yang rindang lalu aku mulai mengelap keringat tersebut menggunakan punggung tanganku.

"Panas."gumamku pelan.

Seakan mendengar perkataanku tiba-tiba angin mulai bertiup sangat kencang dari satu arah. Membuatku menolehkan kepalaku ke kanan agar angin tersebut pas mengenai wajahku.

Siapa dia?

Aku mulai terdiam ketika tak sengaja melihat seorang laki-laki malah tidur di bangku taman. Rambut hitamnya mulai berkibar-kibar diterpa angin. Namun, dia tetap saja tak terusik dengan hal tersebut. Wajahnya yang...

 ** _Deg._**

Ah, lupakan. Bukannya aku harus cepat-cepat mengantar pesanan ini.

.

.

.

* * *

"Terima kasih."ucapku tersenyum lalu membungkukkan badan sopan. Setelah mengantarkan pesanan aku akan kembali menuju kedai tempatku bekerja. Tapi...

"Huah, di hari yang cerah seperti ini kita masih saja bertemu dengannya. Sial sekali hari ini."

Dia. Yang berbicara adalah ketua dari orang-orang yang biasa mem- _bully-_ ku. Namanya adalah Karin, si gadis bersurai merah. Tak ada yang berani kepadanya karena dia anak dari salah satu pengusaha besar di tempatku tinggal. Kekuasaan tersebut yang selalu dia gunakan untuk membuat hidupku menderita.

"Maafkan aku, tapi jangan sekarang aku harus bekerja."ucapku dengan kepala yang sudah tertunduk, tak mampu menatap wajahnya.

"Dia benar-benar menggelikan. Bawa dia."perintah Karin kepada dua orang temannya yang selama ini juga mengerjaiku. Mereka berdua adalah Shion dan Konan.

"Lepaskan aku."aku mulai berusaha memberontak untuk bisa melepaskan diri. Tapi, di sini sudah tak ada lagi orang yang sekedar bisa menolongku. Kami telah berada di tempat yang begitu sepi.

"Kau ingin pergi dari sini?"Karin mengucapkannya sembari mendorong tubuhku sampai aku membentur dinding yang keras. Lalu dia mulai mengangkat kepalaku dengan kasar seakan menyuruhku untuk menatapnya.

"Lepaskan."ucapku pelan.

"Hah, sebenarnya aku ingin melepaskanmu sekarang. Tapi, sikapmu itu yang membuatku tak jadi berbaik hati kepadamu. Lakukan."

Setelah perkataannya, aku mulai merasakan nyeri di kedua pipi dan lenganku. Aku hanya bisa terdiam sembari menahan rasa sakit yang telah menjalar di tubuhku. Ingin melapor, tak akan ada yang percaya denganku. Ingin melawan, malah aku yang disalahkan nantinya. Sehingga diam merupakan keputusan terbaikku saat ini.

.

.

.

* * *

"Aw... Sakit _obasan._ "ringisku ketika obat merah perlahan menyentuh lukaku.

"Hah, kau kenapa Zakura, sampai lukamu seperti ini?"tanya _obasan_ dengan wajah marahnya sembari terus mengobati lukaku. Aku tahu sebenarnya obasan merasa khawatir kepadaku, dia memang sangat baik.

"Tadi aku kurang hati-hati obasan saat mengendarai sepeda."ucapku yang pastinya berbohong. Mana mungkin aku menceritakan hal yang sejujurnya karena aku takut _obasan_ akan semakin mengkhawatirkanku.

"Hah, mangkanya hati-hati."

"Hm."ucapku sembari tersenyum. Walaupun hidupku seperti ini tapi masih ada orang yang baik terhadapku karena itu aku masih ingin hidup. Karena hanya bersama merekalah hidupku menjadi bahagia.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hay... Hay... Bagaimana jalan cerita di fic ini menurut readers sekalian? Garingkah? Serukah? Membingungkan? Atau biasa saja?**

 **Sesuaikan dengan hati kalian masing-masing, karena setiap orang memiliki kesukaan, pendapat dan selera masing-masing.**

 **Jadi? Berkenankah anda mereview fic ini? Jika iya langsung ke kolom komentar ya. Terserah readers ingin menyampaikan apa saja ke saya, bisa saran, kritik, kesan, pesan, doa, kado juga boleh. (Readers: Maunya -_-)**

 **Hehehehe...**

 **Jika readers menjadi pembaca yang baik dan mereview, saya lanjutin fic ini deh. (Tapi gak tahu kapan) #Plaaak**

 **Kalau saya sih terserah, tergantung para readers sekalian. Hahahahahaha (Readers: ngancam nih ceritanya? #PadaMegangKapak)**

 **Eh... Ngak... /TersenyumManisMembuatReadersMuntahMuntah/**

 **Sekian dari saya, takutnya malah kepanjangan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salam hangat. ^.^**

 **Din-din Hasan.**

 **See you next fic.**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading everyone. Review Review! The more Reviews I get the more determined I feel to update!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3, Hampir Saja Bertemu

**Diriku yang Sebenarnya  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3  
**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Indonesian**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, dll.**

 **(Maaf jika tidak sesuai karena saya tidak terlalu bisa nentuin genre)  
**

 **Cast : Sakura H., and other (Belum Muncul).  
**

 **.**

 **Semua karakter yang ada disini milik MK.**

 **Saya cuma minjem bentar.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, CERITA ABAL, GAJE, NGEBOSENIN, TYPOS, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hai... hai... ketemu lagi dengan author yang satu ini. Gomen waktu itu saya melakukan kesalahan, cerita ini terinspirasi dari drama korea yang saya tonton tapi gak sama-sama banget cuma cerita dasarnya aja. S** **aya akan membalas review reader, makasih udah menyempatkan mereview ^.^ .  
**

 **KET: KALIMAT YG DI BOLD SERTA DIBERI TANDA KURUNG ADALAH BALASAN DARI SAYA**

 **echaNM** **chapter 2 :** Sbnrnya aku brharap klo si sakura yg bakal sma sasuke, tp aku jga brharap si zakura dpt cwok yg baik jga. **(Hn, saya mengerti akan hal itu. Setiap orang berhak berharap dan mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Tapi jangan terlalu berharap ya.)** Heheh tp gmna pun akhirnya hasil author ttp baikk heheh **(Makasih. Semoga nanti endingnya bisa diterima para readers sekalian.)**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING ^_^ .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Angin mulai berembus dengan perlahan, menerpa setiap benda yang berada di jalur embusannya. Walau tak bisa dilihat namun keberadaannya diakui karena kau bisa merasakan setiap embusan yang dibuatnya. Kadang kau merasa sangat nyaman ataupun merasa terganggu karena kehadirannya.

Seperti sekarang ini, aku benar-benar merasa terganggu dengan hadirnya lelaki yang tak jelas ini.

"Kau tidak bisa datang lebih lama lagi?"sindirku kepadanya ketika kita telah berada di dalam mobil dengan aku dan dia yang duduk di kursi belakang.

"Hn."

Sial. Bahkan dia hanya membalasku dengan gumaman tak jelas. Sudahlah, aku tak ingin berurusan lebih jauh lagi dengan orang menjengkelkan sepertinya karena tak ada keuntungan yang kudapat. Tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan rasa kekesalanku kepadanya, mungkin itulah salah satu sifat burukku.

Mobil mulai berhenti melaju karena lampu lalu lintas sedang berwarna merah yang berarti mengharuskan para pengendara untuk berhenti. Membuatku mulai lagi melihat ke luar jendela, memperhatikan apa saja yang ada di luar sana untuk mengurangi rasa jenuhku.

Di sana sedang terlihat dua orang gadis yang sepertinya seumuran denganku tengah menarik-narik seseorang gadis lainnya. Tak tahu kenapa ketika melihatnya aku merasa sedikit peduli, sepertinya aku ingin menolong seseorang yang bahkan tak kuketahui siapa. Wajahnya saja tak terlihat olehku karena terhalang helaian-helaian rambut merah mudanya. Mungkin saja perasaan ini datang karena dia memiliki warna rambut yang sama persis sepertiku.

Tak terasa aku mulai menyentuh pintu mobil, seperti ada sesuatu yang mendorongku untuk menolongnya. Tapi ketika aku ingin beranjak keluar, mobil ini mulai lagi melaju membuatku tak berhasil menolongnya.

"Kau ingin mati?"

Hah? Aku terkejut ketika suara itu terdengar oleh telingaku. Membuatku langsung menoleh ke asal suara.

"Memangnya apa pedulimu."ucapku tak kalah angkuhnya, lagi pula aku tak butuh rasa pedulinya itu.

"Aku memang tak peduli."setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, dia mulai mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke luar jendela diikutiku yang melakukan hal sama.

Aku mulai merenung, memikirkan kejadian tadi. Kenapa juga aku ingin menolongnya? Lagi pula aku tak pernah peduli terhadap sekitarku yang dirasa tak ada hubungannya denganku. Tapi, tangan ini tiba-tiba saja bergerak dengan sendirinya, aneh.

Mobil mulai lagi berhenti melaju, kali ini dia berhenti di sebuah restoran yang mewah. Keadaan di luar pun telah berubah yang awalnya terang menjadi gelap. Itu berarti sudah tiba waktu malam, membuat restoran ini semakin terlihat indah dengan berbagai lampu yang menyala.

"Dia kita tinggalkan di sini? Kalau begitu ayo jalan _jiisan_."perintahku kepada supir ayahku. Namun bukannya mengikuti perintah, dia hanya tersenyum kepadaku.

"Sebaiknya Anda makan dulu. Bukankah dari tadi Anda belum makan."ucapnya begitu sopan.

"Cepat. Jangan membuang waktuku."tiba-tiba saja aku telah ditarik paksa keluar dari mobil. Siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan si orang asing ini, Sasuke.

"Hei... kau..."geramku tertahan.

"Jangan banyak protes."

.

.

.

* * *

"Tu-tunggu, perjodohan? Memangnya sekarang masih zamannya hal-hal seperti itu?"bentakku marah. Aku sekarang telah duduk di salah satu kursi di restoran ini ditemani Sasuke. Tapi, aku sungguh terkejut ketika kedua orang tuaku dan juga kedua orang tua Sasuke yang baru saja kutemui di bandara tadi sore juga berada di sini. Mereka malah makan dengan tenangnya, seperti tak terjadi sesuatu. Ah, mereka benar-benar... Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir lagi ternyata aku terjebak dalam permainan yang mereka buat. Sudah kuduga mereka merencanakan sesuatu.

"Sakura- _chan_ jaga sikapmu."ucap kaasan kepadaku. "Maafkan Sakura _-chan_."lanjut kaasan sembari tersenyum kepada kedua orang tua Sasuke dan juga Sasuke sendiri.

"Aku tidak setuju dengan acara jodoh-jodohan ini. Lagi pula haruskah aku menerimanya?"dengan wajah datar aku mengucapkannya. Tetap tak ingin kalah walau tatapan-tatapan membunuh telah tertuju kepadaku, siapa lagi kalau bukan dari kaasan.

"Sakura _-chan_ tidak menginginkan perjodohan ini..."

"Aku juga menolak."semua mata kemudian tertuju kepada satu objek yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Dia Sasuke, berkata dengan angkuhnya. "Tapi aku menginginkannya sebagai istriku."

Apa? Dia sudah tidak waras? Coba saja kalau bisa.

Aku mulai menatapnya dengan tajam seakan menyulut api peperangan dengannya. Lagi pula aku tak akan kalah melawannya. Dia juga tak mau kalah dengan menatapku tak kalah tajam. Sedangkan kedua orang tua kami hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala menyaksikan anak mereka yang tengah beradu tatap-menatap.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ah, aku sedang kesal sekarang."ucapku sedikit memperlihatkan emosi di wajahku yang biasanya sedatar es. Sesekali aku meninju-ninju bantal yang kupegang sebagai pelampiasan terhadap kekesalan yang telah membuncah di kepalaku ini. Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir kepadanya, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sekarang aku telah berada di dalam kamarku, duduk di atas kasur. Seperti hari-hari biasanya, hidupku ini tak akan bisa tenang karena adanya Naruto yang selalu saja mengganggu hidupku, dimanapun dan kapanku. Seperti sekarang contohnya, dia malah juga berada di dalam kamarku, duduk di bawah lantai kamarku yang dilapisi karpet.

"Karena aku?"tanyanya dengan polosnya.

"Kau salah satunya."sekarang aku mulai bisa mengontrol lagi emosiku, membuat wajahku kembali datar tanpa ekspresi. "Aku mengantuk. Kau pulang saja."dari posisi duduk aku mulai berbaring sembari menyelimuti tubuhku dengan selimut lalu menghidupkan lampu tidurku. "Sebelum keluar, kau bisa matikan lampu kamarku."setelah mengatakannya aku mulai memejamkan mata.

"Sakura- _chan,_ kau jahat sekali."sekarang Naruto merengek seperti anak kecil, benar-benar berisik. "Kau mengusirku, aku pulang."dengan wajah masam dan bibir yang dimanyunkan, dia mulai berdiri lalu mematikan lampu kamarku dan segera pergi dari sini sesuai dengan perintahku.

Namun, hal itu tak bertahan lama. Ketenangan yang hampir membuatku terlelap malah direnggut seketika.

 ** _Duaaak..._**

Itu bunyi pertama yang membuat ketenangan di sekitarku hilang. Dia, Naruto Namikaze membuka pintu kamarku dengan sangat keras sehingga menimbulkan bunyi nyaring itu.

"Sakura- _chan_... Oy, Sakura- _chan._ "hal berikutnya yang dia lakukan adalah berteriak-teriak memanggil namaku tepat di telingaku, sungguh menyebalkan.

 _ **Duaghhhh...**_

Dan itu suara terakhir sampai dia benar-benar tenang sekarang. Yang kulakukan hanya menyentuhnya sedikit dan itu berhasil, dengan cara memukul perutnya keras. Rasakan itu, karena dia yang telah memancing emosiku sampai melakukan hal seperti itu. Apalagi aku tergabung dalam sebuah perkumpulan karate.

.

.

.

* * *

"Aw, rasanya masih membekas di perutku Sakura- _chan._ Takku sangka kau tega sekali melakukan hal itu kepadaku."ucap Naruto yang sedari tadi terus saja memegang perutnya yang kupukul tadi malam. Seperti biasa juga aku akan pergi ke sekolah bersama dengan Naruto, berjalan kaki.

"Itu karena salahmu sendiri."ucapku tak acuh sambil terus berjalan mendahuluinya. Setelah berada di gerbang sekolah aku disambut oleh dua teman baikku, Ino dan Hinata yang baru sampai juga.

"Sakura- _chan ohayou_."ucap Hinata ramah sembari memperlihatkan senyum manisnya yang bisa membuat para lelaki tergila-gila.

" _Forehead._ Ayo kita pergi ke kelas bersama-sama."setelah mengatakannya Ino mulai merangkulku dan Hinata sembari berjalan menuju kelas.

"Sakura- _chan_ , jangan tinggalkan aku."terdengar suara Naruto, dia benar-benar... Aku mulai tersenyum geli karena tindakannya itu. Naruto, Naruto, salah satu orang aneh yang pernah kukenal.

"Pagi, Sakura- _chan._ "

Mendengar namaku disebut, aku mulai melihat seseorang tersebut yang tepat berada di depanku. Dia si Sasuke Uchiha, tersenyum miring di depanku dengan kedua tangannya yang dilipat dan ditaruh di depan dada. Dan detik berikutnya dia pergi tanpa repot-repot menunggu respon dariku.

" _For-forehead,_ kau kenal pria tampan tadi. Aaaa... Kau harus memperkenalkannya kepadaku."Ino mulai berteriak heboh ketika melihat si Uchiha tadi.

Sedang apa dia di sini? Dilihat dari pakaian yang dia kenakan, hah jangan-jangan dia akan bersekolah di sini juga. Merepotkan sekali. Ternyata dia tak main-main dengan ucapannya tadi malam. Lihat saja pembalasan dariku Uchiha.

.

.

.

* * *

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke."setelah mengatakannya para siswi mulai bertepuk tangan sembari mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan di depan mereka saat ini yang begitu sempurna.

"Kau boleh duduk di sana."ucap wali kelasku yang kebetulan mengajar hari ini. Namanya Kakashi Hatake,guru pemalas dan tak pernah disiplin.

Sasuke melangkah ke tempat kursi kosong sesuai dengan instruksi Kakashi _-sensei_ yang terletak di pojok kiri ruangan ini sedangkan para siswi yang dilewatinya mulai senyam-senyum sendiri karena bisa lebih dekat lagi menatap wajahnya.

Aku mulai memutar bola mataku bosan dengan kelakuan mereka dan kembali lagi fokus pada buku dan guru di depanku.

Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi aku langsung saja meninggalkan kelas. Atap sekolah, itulah tempat pertama yang ingin kusinggahi. Tak tahu kenapa, hanya merasa nyaman saja ketika berada di sana.

Angin semilir berembus, membuat rambut merah mudaku lagi-lagi diterpanya. Aku berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas sembari memegangnya. Memandang setiap sisi sekolah ini yang terlihat lebih indah jika kau melihatnya dari atas.

"Kau lagi... Kau lagi."

Tanpa menoleh, aku sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Dia, Shikamaru Nara anak dari Shikaku Nara pemilik Nara Corp. Karena itu dia selalu saja sombong dengan tingkah lakunya yang angkuh. Tak ada seorangpun teman yang mau mendekatinya apalagi berbicara padanya. Bagaimana tidak, selama di kelas kerjanya hanya tidur saja dan ketika bel istirahat berbunyi dia akan pergi ke atap sekolah untuk mengasingkan diri. Walau sebenarnya sekolah ini memang diperuntukkan untuk anak dari golongan atas.

"..."aku hanya diam tanpa perlu repot membalas perkataannya.

Hening, membuat tempat ini kembali tenang. Tak ada lagi suara yang terdengar hanya suara embusan angin yang menenangkan.

Aku mulai menolehkan pandanganku ke kiri untuk melihat pemandangan yang ada di sana. Tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru sudah berdiri di sampingku membuat cahaya matahari yang menerpaku hilang. Matanya terus saja mengarah ke depan entah apa yang dia lihat sedangkan wajahnya terkesan dingin dan angkuh. Aku mulai tersenyum miring lalu mengalihkan perhatianku kembali melihat indahnya pemandangan.

"Kau tadi sedang memerhatikanku."ucapnya kepadaku. Aku mulai mendesah kesal, membuat raut wajahku semakin datar. Memangnya aku wanita seperti apa? Bukankah dia yang tiba-tiba muncul, membuatku tak bisa lagi melihat pemandangan yang indah di sana. Dasar, perusak pemandangan.

"Nara- _san,_ bukankah tadi- Lupakan. Aku tak ada waktu berbicara denganmu."setelah mengatakannya aku mulai berbalik lalu berjalan menjauh darinya. Namun, langkahku tiba-tiba terhenti karena teringat sesuatu. Aku membalikkan tubuhku untuk bisa menatapnya, kedua tanganku telah bersilangan dan berada di depan dada. Dengan wajah angkuh aku mulai berbicara. "Aaa... Dan ingat, jangan macam-macam kepadaku."

Kulihat Shikamaru mulai tersenyum miring ke arahku. Seakan dia benar-benar ingin menantangku saat ini. Kami, memang tak pernah dan selalu tidak pernah akrab mulai dari dulu. Dari pertama aku menginjak gerbang SMA ini sampai kami telah berada di kelas XI.

"Lihat saja nanti."setelah mengucapkannya dia mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali menatap indahnya pemandangan sedangkan aku terus berjalan semakin menjauh darinya, menghiraukan ucapannya yang bagai angin lewat untukku.

 _ **Tap.**_

 _ **Tap.**_

 _ **Tap**_.

Aku tengah melangkah di koridor menuju perpustakaan. Tak ada tempat lain yang senyaman di perpustakaan selain atap sekolah, menurutku. Karena tempat itu begitu tenang dan nyaman jika dibandingkan dengan kantin ataupun kelas yang begitu ramai.

" _Forehead_...hosh...hosh..."Ino berhenti tepat di depanku dengan tubuhnya yang sedikit dibungkukkan serta kedua tangannya yang menyentuh bahu sebagai penumpu berat badannya. Napasnya terengah-engah tak beraturan, mungkin dia mencariku sembari berlari.

"Ada apa Ino?"tanyaku tak minat.

"Sasuke _-kun,_ dia sedang melawan Naruto tanding basket untuk memperebutkanmu."setelah mendengar perkataan Ino, aku mulai mengepalkan tanganku menahan amarah atas perbuatan mereka yang tak berguna itu. Memangnya aku sebuah barang yang mereka terima ketika menang.

Aku melangkah sedikit cepat untuk segera sampai di lapangan basket. Kulihat Sasuke dan Naruto sedang berusaha merebut dan menjaga bola agar berada di tangan mereka.

"Itu Sakura sudah datang."

"Iya. Beruntungnya dia diperebutkan dua pria tampan."

"Benar sekali aku iri dengannya."

Ketika aku melangkah semakin dekat suara-suara bisikan itu mulai terdengar di telingaku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan gadis-gadis kurang kerjaan yang malah berkumpul di sini hanya untuk melihat pria tampan yang mereka katakan.

"Bisakah kalian diam. Memangnya kalian ingin dijadikan hadiah seperti itu. Jika iya, kalian boleh menggantikanku sebagai barang taruhan mereka."teriakku kepada mereka, membuat mereka seketika diam dengan wajah ketakutan. "Dan untuk kalian berdua, hentikan sekarang juga."aku mulai menatap Naruto dan Sasuke dengan wajah angkuhku. Tak ada lagi yang merebut atau mempertahankan bola basket itu, mereka mematung sembari melihat ke arahku. Membuat bola itu mulai menggelinding menjauhi lapangan basket ke arahku berjalan. Dengan satu injakan kaki, bola itu berhenti.

"Sa-sakura- _chan_ aku bisa jelaskan."wajah panik Naruto mulai terlihat ketika dia melihat wajahku yang semakin menakutkan. Peluh keluar di sekitar keningnya.

"Diam."dengan satu kata itu membuat Naruto kembali membeku.

Keadaan yang awalnya ramai menjadi sunyi seketika. Semua tatapan mulai tertuju padaku, menantikan apa yang akan kulakukan berikutnya.

 _ **Tet...**_

Tiba-tiba saja bel masuk berbunyi, membuatku berbalik lalu melangkah pergi tanpa perlu repot mengurusi hal menjengkelkan ini. Lagi pula aku tak ingin ketinggalan pelajaran 'sedetikpun'.

.

.

.

* * *

"Wah...wah... _Forehead_. Takku sangka kau sepopuler ini."ucap Ino sembari sedikit tertawa meledekku. Kemudian dia mulai meminum lagi jus di depannya menggunakan sedotan.

"Sa-sakura- _chan_ kau sungguh hebat."sekarang Hinata yang berbicara, melanjutkan perkataan Ino. Dia mulai tersenyum sembari mengacungkan jempolnya kepadaku.

"Ino- _pig,_ kau yang mengajari Hinata seperti itu?"tuduhku kepada Ino. Ino yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tertawa kecil sembari beradu tos dengan Hinata. Dasar mereka berdua, kompak sekali jika menggodaku.

Aku mulai mengalihkan perhatianku, melihat keadaan di luar _cafe_ ini melalui kaca transparan yang berada di samping kami. Aku mulai menopang daguku menggunakan tangan sedangkan tanganku yang bebas kupergunakan untuk memutar-mutar sedotan.

Kami bertiga tengah berada di sebuah _cafe._ Setelah pulang sekolah mereka berdua malah mengajakku ke sini lebih tepatnya sih menyeretku. Yah, terkadang kita bertiga menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti ini ketika kita mulai merasa bosan dan jenuh. Jika Naruto, dia memaksa ikut tapi aku tak memperbolehkannya. Kukatakan sebagai hukuman atas kelakuannya tadi membuat dia pasrah dan pergi pulang sendiri.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku sebentar untuk meminum jus ini lalu kembali melihat ke luar jendela. Terlihatlah seorang gadis yang sedang mengayuh sepedanya, dia memiliki rambut _pink_ sepertiku. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena hanya dari samping. Tapi sepertinya aku sangat familiar dengan orang itu. Siapa? Seperti mengenalnya, tapi apa? Seketika tubuhku bergerak untuk berdiri.

" _Forehead,_ kau kenapa?"tanya Ino yang heran melihatku tiba-tiba berdiri. Karena sedari tadi Ino sibuk bercerita kepada Hinata.

"..."

"Hei _Forehead_."panggil Ino ketika aku tak menghiraukannya dan malah pergi. Aku berlari keluar _cafe_ ini, mencari gadis itu yang entah siapa. Yang jelas aku harus bertemu dengannya. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke kanan lalu ke kiri, deru napasku mulai berpacu.

"Sial, aku kehilangan dia."gumamku kesal bahkan aku sampai menggigit bibir bawahku tanpa sadar.

"Kau kenapa?"tanya Ino, dia mengikutiku keluar dari _cafe_ ini.

"I-iya Sakura- _chan,_ kau kenapa?"yang ini suara Hinata.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo kita kembali."aku melangkah kembali ke dalam _cafe_ tanpa menghiraukan mereka berdua yang semakin bingung dengan tingkah lakuku.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ini pesanannya _jiisan_."ucapku ramah sembari tersenyum kepada paman di depanku. Dia meraih kotak yang kuserahkan kepadanya lalu memberiku beberapa lembar uang. Setelah membungkuk ramah kepadanya, aku kembali mengayuh sepedaku lagi. "Ah, capeknya."gumamku sembari menikmati setiap embusan angin yang menerpa wajahku, membuat keringat yang bercucuran perlahan mengering.

Ini pesanan terakhir yang harus kuantar setelah itu aku kembali ke kedai untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan, apapun yang mereka suruh kepadaku.

Aku mulai tersenyum, daripada memikirkannya lebih baik aku menikmati pemandangan indah yang kulewati. Bunga Sakura bermekaran dengan indahnya di dahan pohon. Terkadang sedikit berayun-ayun kecil ketika embusan angin menerpanya.

Tapi, aku langsung mengerem saat seseorang tiba-tiba muncul. Menghela napas, itu yang kulakukan pertama kali setelahnya melihat orang tersebut apakah baik-baik saja. Untunglah dia tak kenapa-napa, karena aku tidak memiliki uang untuk mengajaknya berobat di klinik jika terjadi sesuatu. Aku buru-buru menongkah sepedaku lalu melangkah mendekat ke arahnya yang terdiam menatapku.

Lelaki itu. Mataku membulat sempurna ketika melihat wajah orang yang hampir kutabrak sepenuhnya. Dia, lelaki yang kulihat tidur di taman kemarin. Lelaki bersurai hitam.

"Kau."ucapnya, sedikit ada nada kemarahan di suaranya.

"Ah, maafkan aku."walau bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan berada di pihakku tapi tubuh ini tak bisa memberikan respon yang otakku mau. Jelas saja, karena aku hidup di dalam kondisi yang tidak pernah adil.

"Ternyata kau bisa mengatakan hal itu juga."dia mengalihkan pandangannya tak menatapku. Tapi, maksud dia apa? Tak pernah mendengarku mengatakan hal itu? Bisakah aku tertawa, karena sepanjang hidupku kata-kata itu yang berulang kali mulutku ucapkan.

"Aaa, kalau begitu maafkan aku."walau tak mengerti dengan tingkah lakunya, aku kembali mengatakan hal itu sembari membungkukkan badan. Setelah itu aku mulai memperhatikan seseorang di depanku. Dia masih memakai seragam sekolahnya seperti saat dia tertidur di taman. Aku kemudian membaca nama yang tertera di baju seragamnya, SHIKAMARU NARA, nama yang bagus. Tak terasa aku malah sedikit tertawa.

"Kau menertawakanku?"mata obsidiannya menatapku lekat, membuatku seketika menundukkan kepala.

"Ah, bukan seperti itu. Sekali lagi maafkan aku."

"Sudah tiga kali kau meminta maaf kepadaku, tumben sekali. Kau sedang mengerjaiku."

"Ah, tidak-tidak."mendengarnya reflek membuatku kembali menatap mata obsidiannya itu sembari menggelengkan kepala. Kulihat dia malah sedikit terkekeh, memangnya ada yang lucu? "Tidak lucu."cibirku lalu aku menggembungkan mulutku marah.

"E'hem."dehemnya membuat ekspresinya kembali datar. "Kau sedang mengerjaiku..."

"Tidak."seruku tak terima.

"Kalau begitu karena kau hampir menabrakku, temani aku sekarang."kulihat dia melangkah semakin dekat ke sepedaku.

"Ta-ta..."

"Tak ada tapi-tapian. Ayo naik."heh, sejak kapan dia sudah menaiki sepedaku? Mau tak mau aku mendekat lalu duduk di tempat boncengan. Sepeda mulai melaju dengan santai.

"Kau sering tidur di taman?"tanyaku ragu, entah mengapa aku ingin lebih banyak mengenal tentangnya. Beberapa menit dia tak kunjung menjawab, ada perasaan bersalah menjalar di hatiku. "Maaf a-."

"Ya, kau sering melihatnya? Lagi pula sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Aku? Bekerja."aku tersenyum sesekali melihat pemandangan yang berada di sekitarku.

"Kau? Bekerja? Hahahaha, jangan bercanda."malah suara gelak tawa yang terdengar darinya. Memangnya ada yang lucu? Bukankah sedari kecil aku sudah mulai bekerja. Aku menatap punggung Shikamau, seakan bisa menatap dirinya.

"Siapa yang bercanda? Aku tak bercanda, serius."jawabku, entah mengapa punggung yang kutatap semakin bergetar. Dia menahan tawa, dasar.

"Baiklah, aku percaya."dia mengatakan percaya tapi nadanya seperti mengejek diriku. Sebegitu tak percayanya dia bahwa aku bekerja? Sudahlah, entah mengapa aku kembali lagi tersenyum.

"Sudah lama aku ingin berbicara seperti ini kepadamu."gumam Shikamaru, dia bahkan menampilkan sedikit senyuman di bibirnya walaupun terkesan seperti seringaian.

"Maksudmu?"suaranya tak begitu jelas di telingaku tapi untungnya aku masih bisa mendengar perkataannya. Dia bilang sudah lama ingin berbicara kepadaku berarti sedari dulu dia memperhatikan keberadaanku. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku kasar, pipiku mulai bersemu merah, memikirkan hal itu membuat debaran jantungku semakin kencang.

"Kau mendengarnya?"

"Ten-tentu saja."aku terlonjak kaget ketika suara Shikamaru terdengar. Untungnya dia tak bisa melihat wajahku yang telah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Anggap saja tidak."

"Heh? Memangnya kenapa?"protesku. Apa mungkin dia merasa malu? Hua, aku ingin menjerit sekarang juga. "Hiks, hiks, hiks."tak terasa air mataku mengalir. Belum pernah aku merasakan dihargai seperti ini oleh orang yang seumuran denganku. Maksudku selain keluargaku di panti asuhan karena selama ini teman-temanku selalu mencemooh diriku dan memandang jijik ke arahku. Sehina itukah diriku?

"Hei, hei, kau menangis."sepeda tak lagi melaju, kulihat punggung itu tak ada lagi di depanku. _**Greb,**_ pelukan hangat terasa di tubuhku. "Selama ini aku tahu bahwa dirimu sama sepertiku, merasa kesepian."mendengar kata-katanya itu membuat air mataku semakin deras saja.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..."aku tak ingin berhenti. Aku ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya sampai dunia ini mendengarnya.

"Ck, merepotkan."dengusnya ketika seragam yang ia pakai telah basah oleh air mataku. Tapi dia tak mengusirku menjauh dan hanya diam terpaku, mungkin dia menungguku sampai benar-benar berhenti menangis.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hosh...hosh...hosh...Ma-maafkan a-aku karena ter-terlalu lama."ucapku terengah-engah setelah sampai di hadapan Shizune- _san._

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang kau kembali bekerja, sepertinya ada tamu spesial."ucap Shizune- _san_ sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya jahil kepadaku. Dia pasti melihatnya, Shikamaru yang berada di luar.

"Haik."anggukku sembari tersenyum lebar. Shizune- _san_ memang wanita yang sangat baik. Lalu aku menghampiri Shikamaru yang tetap berdiri di tempatnya. "Kau ingin mampir? tapi bayar sendiri, aku tak ada uang untuk mentraktirmu."tawarku kepada Shikamaru.

"Ck, dasar pelit."dengusnya lalu dia berjalan masuk ke dalam meninggalkanku.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."seruku sembari mengejarnya.

Shikamaru telah duduk manis di salah satu kursi. Aku menyodorkan menu makanan yang ada di sini walau sebenarnya hanya ada ramen dengan aneka rasa. Aku mengambil buku kecil dan juga bolpoin yang ada di saku celanaku untuk bersiap mencatat makanan yang akan Shikamaru pesan.

"Aku tidak begitu menyukai ramen, jadi bisakah kau jelaskan."

"Baiklah."anggukku. "Yang ini adalah ramen rasa..."dengan telaten aku menjelaskan setiap ramen yang ada di menu mulai dari A sampai Z. "Bagaimana? Kau akan memesan yang mana?"

"Terserah, yang menurutmu enak saja."ketika mendengar perkataannya aku hanya diam bisa dibilang cengo. Aku mulai mengedipkan mataku tak percaya. Oh ya ampun, dia mengerjaiku.

"Baiklah, Tuan."lalu detik berikutnya aku tersadar sembari tersenyum sangat RAMAH kepadanya, ingat RAMAH. Ketika aku melangkah pergi, kekehan tawa terdengar. Pasti itu Shikamaru.

Aku menghampiri _jiisan_ untuk menyerahkan lembaran pesanan yang kucatat. _Jiisan_ tak pernah mengandalkan jasa koki lain untuk berkerja menggantikannya memasak atau sekedar membantunya. Padahal umurnya tak bisa lagi dibilang muda karena usianya yang sudah berkepala lima. Karena _Jiisan_ beramsumsi bahwa dia selalu ingin membuat semua orang tersenyum ketika memakan masakan yang dibuatnya sendiri bukan orang lain.

"Sakura, terima kasih karena membantu kami di sini." _jiisan_ sangat baik dan ramah kepadaku bahkan dia selalu mengatakan terima kasih padahal aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih kepada beliau.

"Ah, _jiisan._ Seharus-"

"Sakura- _chan,_ semangat."kobaran api seperti terlihat menyelimuti tubuhnya. Walaupun dia selalu salah menyebut namaku tapi aku sayang kepadanya, seperti melihat sosok _tousan_ darinya.

"Hm, pasti."anggukku.

Tak lama pesanan Shikamaru selesai, aku kemudian mengantarnya.

"Silahkan dinikmati."walaupun aku seringkali mengeluh tapi ada kalanya aku menikmati pekerjaanku. Melayani setiap orang berbeda yang datang ke kedai ini dengan ramah dan menghadapi setiap perilaku mereka yang berbeda pula.

"Bisakah kau duduk di sini menemaniku."ketika mengatakannya Shikamaru memalingkan wajahnya, tak menatap diriku.

"Ta..."

"Biarkan aku saja yang melayani pelanggan. Kau istirahatlah sebentar."tiba-tiba saja suara itu terdengar memotong ucapanku. Shizune- _san,_ terima kasih.

"Baiklah."aku duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan Shikamaru. Memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik yang ia buat.

"Jangan memperhatikan..."

"Tidak."potongku, aku mulai menatap ke luar jendela. Memalingkan wajahku agar dia tak melihat pipiku yang bersemu merah. Benarkah kejadian ini nyata? Atau mungkin hanya khayalan semata karena sedari kecil aku selalu memimpikan suatu hari nanti akan ada pangeran berkuda yang akan menjemputku untuk tinggal bersamanya, seperti dalam kisah cinderella yang selalu _basan_ ceritakan kepadaku.

"Kau memang tidak ingin mentraktirku?"

"Eh?"seruku kaget, perkataan Shikamaru berhasil membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?"tanyanya.

"Eh, tidak-tidak."gelengku cepat.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."Shikamaru mulai melangkah meninggalkanku. Aku terus menatap punggung tegapnya sampai hilang di balik pintu. Lalu aku mulai menatap meja, mengambil uang yang ditinggalkannya dan membersihkan meja itu.

"Semoga kita bertemu lagi."gumamku diakhiri senyuman.

.

.

.

* * *

" _Basan._ "ucapku sedikit berteriak lalu memeluk _basan_ yang tengah memasak.

"Ada apa sayang?"tanya _basan_ yang heran dengan tingkah lakuku.

"Aku merasa senang hari ini."ucapku begitu antusias tanpa mau melepas pelukanku dari _basan._

"Kalau begitu ceritakan."ucap _basan_ yang tak terusik oleh kelakuanku. Ingin sekali aku memanggilnya _kaasan._

"Aku bertemu lagi dengan pria itu, ternyata namanya Shikamaru. Dia sangat baik kepadaku walau sedikit mengesalkan." _basan_ ikut senang mendengarkan ceritaku, beliau bahkan tertawa geli ketika aku menceritakan kejailan Shikamaru kepadaku.

"Mungkin dia jodohmu."perkataan _basan_ membuatku terdiam, jodoh? Mungkinkah? Tiba-tiba saja wajahku sudah sangat memerah. Aku melepaskan pelukanku lalu melangkah pergi.

"Mungkin saja."ucapku sebelum hilang di balik tembok. Yup, mungkin saja. Senyum lagi-lagi mengembang di bibir mungilku.

.

.

.

* * *

"Aw... Karin- _sama_ tolong lepaskan."ringisku kesakitan ketika tiba-tiba Karin menjambak rambutku dari belakang.

"Em, katakan sekali lagi."ucap Karin lagi.

"Karin- _sama_."

"Bagus sekali, kau itu memang anjing kesayanganku."sekarang aku merasakan elusan di kepalaku. "Kalau begitu sepulang sekolah nanti kau ikut bersama kami, bagaimana?"seringaian terlihat di wajah cantiknya membuatku bergidik ngeri.

"Ba-baik."jawabku ragu, dia pasti akan mengerjaiku atau melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepadaku seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Kau memang pintar."dia mulai melangkah meninggalkanku lalu kembali duduk di bangkunya bersama teman-temannya itu. Kudengar tawa-tawa renyah keluar dari mulut mereka, membuatku semakin berpikiran negatif. Entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan, semoga saja aku selamat.

Tak terasa bel pulang sudah berbunyi yang artinya... _glek_ -menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Karin telah menungguku di ambang pintu dengan senyuman liciknya itu.

"Kau hampir membuatku menunggu."gumamannya lalu menarik pergelangan tanganku kasar.

"Aw."ringisku tertahan.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kita sudah sampai, _guys_ kita bisa _shopping_ sepuas-puasnya tanpa perlu memikirkan barang bawaan kita yang berat."seru Karin yang sudah keluar dari dalam mobilnya.

"Tentu saja."jawab kedua temannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Shion dan Konan.

Mereka melangkah kedalam _mall._ Sudah kuduga, mereka ingin mengerjaiku lagi. Aku terus mengikuti mereka berkeliling _mall_ ini dengan membawa semua barang-barang mereka yang tak terbilang sedikit membuatnya sangat berat.

"Zakura, cepat."seru Karin kepadaku.

"Iya."setiap orang yang melihatku memberikan tatapan-tatapan aneh. Memangnya ada yang salah denganku? Bisakah kalian tidak menatapku? Hiraukan saja diriku.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"Lucu, beli saja."

"Benar sekali."

Sedangkan mereka tak memperdulikanku sama sekali dan terus sibuk membeli barang-barang yang mereka mau. Kenapa juga aku tak bisa menolak hal ini? Hatiku sangat marah tapi tubuhku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dasar manusia tak punya hati. Selalu melakukan hal semena-mena seperti ini kepada kaum seperti kami. Kenapa juga harus ada yang namanya perbedaan derajat antarmanusia padahal Tuhan tak pernah membedakan makhluknya entah itu yang miskin ataupun kaya.

"Zakura, kau tak ingin membeli sesuatu?"tanya Karin.

"Ah, tidak."mana bisa aku membeli barang seperti ini. Jikapun aku memiliki uang lebih baik kutabung untuk keperluan masa depan.

"Aku yang akan membelikannya. Bagaimana? Pilih saja."kenapa Karin tiba-tiba bertingkah baik seperti ini? Atau mungkin dia ingin mengelabuhiku. "Ya sudah jika tak ingin."

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih sudah mau menawariku. Tapi tak perlu repot-repot."mungkin saja Karin hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepadaku karena telah membawakan barang-barangnya ini. Tapi ucapan saja sudah cukup bagiku.

"Kau mencuri ya?"tiba-tiba seorang _security_ datang lalu menuduhku.

"Maksud bapak?"tanyaku yang tak mengerti.

"Ada seseorang yang melaporkan bahwa melihatmu mengambil barang di sini."jelas _security_ tersebut.

"Mana mungkin pak."ucap Karin membelaku. Ternyata dia masih memiliki sisi baik terhadapku sebagai temannya. "Bagaimana jika kita periksa saja pak."lanjutnya membuat Shion dan Konan mengambil semua tas belanjanya yang kupegang.

"Baiklah."aku kemudian membuka tasku. Aku tak merasa takut atau khawatir karena aku tak bersalah.

"Cepat sedikit."ucap Karin tak sabaran lalu mengambil tasku dan membaliknya, membuat semua barang yang ada di sana berjatuhan di lantai. Karin kemudian menggunakan kakinya untuk mencari benda yang dimaksud. "Ini apa?"Karin kemudian mengambil sebuah gelang yang ditemukannya dan menatapku penuh curiga.

"Bukan aku."belaku.

"Mana mungkin maling bilang maling."ucap Shion.

"Takku sangka Zakura... Zakura."yang ini Konan sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau ikut denganku."ucap _security_ tersebut terdengaar marah.

"Tapi bukan saya pak."mereka pasti yang merencanakannya. Tak kusangka mereka sejahat ini kepadaku sampai membuat diriku menjadi seperti seorang maling.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hay... Hay... Bagaimana jalan cerita di fic ini menurut readers sekalian? Garingkah? Serukah? Membingungkan? Atau biasa saja?**

 **Sesuaikan dengan hati kalian masing-masing, karena setiap orang memiliki kesukaan, pendapat dan selera masing-masing.**

 **Jadi? Berkenankah anda mereview fic ini? Jika iya langsung ke kolom komentar ya. Terserah readers ingin menyampaikan apa saja ke saya, bisa saran, kritik, kesan, pesan, doa, kado juga boleh. (Readers: Maunya -_-)**

 **Hehehehe...**

 **Jika readers menjadi pembaca yang baik dan mereview, saya lanjutin fic ini deh. (Tapi gak tahu kapan) #Plaaak**

 **Kalau saya sih terserah, tergantung para readers sekalian. Hahahahahaha (Readers: ngancam nih ceritanya? #PadaMegangKapak)**

 **Eh... Ngak... /TersenyumManisMembuatReadersMuntahMuntah/**

 **Sekian dari saya, takutnya malah kepanjangan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salam hangat. ^.^**

 **Din-din Hasan.**

 **See you next fic.**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading everyone. Review Review! The more Reviews I get the more determined I feel to update!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
